Digital Shock
by DG
Summary: Update. Okay, please see the Author's Note for the delay and for some future delays. Either way, Azulongmon gets the kids into the Digital World, while their parents worry.
1. Chapter 1

Digital Shock (Prologue)  
  
Elecmon was running. He was started to get a very cold sweat.  
  
" I've gotta keep running. I can't let HexVeemon get my last DigiEgg!" he thought. HexVeemon was a dark Digimon of the Spell-Casting type. HexVeemon hated Primary Village, and had started to delete Elecmon's newest batch of DigiEggs. HexVeemon was ready to destroy the Digital World, but the Digimon in those eggs, if hatched properly, would be able to defeat HexVeemon. They had to be found now that HexVeemon was going to do everything to get this last egg. Elecmon had to reach Azulongmon, the creator of DigiDestined. Just a few more miles, but unless he received help-  
  
" Hah! I have you now!" HexVeemon cried.  
  
" Ah!" Elecmon cried.  
  
As HexVeemon reached to delete the egg, a voice cried, " Blue Blaster!" While HexVeemon was distracted with a Gabumon (A/N: That Gabumon is not Matt's.), Elecmon started to run straight for Azulongmon's portal. He barely made it. HexVeemon deleted the Gabumon, and reached for the portal, but it shocked him.  
  
" Dang it. Elecmon, you may have saved one, but I will destroy or capture the others!" HexVeemon cackled, and flew off. Meanwhile, Elecmon and Azulongmon were conversing.  
  
"...So as you see, Azulongmon, we need new DigiDestined to stop HexVeemon," Elecmon explained.  
  
" I see. Well, I must now create, uh, how many eggs were there again?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
" Six," Elecmon nodded, " counting this one."  
  
" ...Six DigiDestined. It will take a bit of time," Azulongmon explained. He started to glow. Six balls of lights formed from one of his DigiCores. They flew out and entered the real world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ugh, this is gonna take a while. It's not that I don't like this story, I just have a huge reediting thing to go through. The first few chapters of this were originally made on a message board post, and I was wanted as many plot twists as I could, without making a whole lot of sense, so it'll take a while for anything else here. This chapter was the least damaged, just because it's the introductory chapter. Of course, the part where the DD's kids get introduced is very contrived, but what are you gonna do?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
David Motomiya and DemiVeemon were playing with the other DigiDestined children and six of their friends. 30 years had passed since MaloMyotismon had been defeated, and the elder 'DigiDestined', who weren't as destined as they used to be, had grown up and started families. Tai had married Sora, T.K. had married Kari, Ken had married Yolei, Joe had married Mimi, and the others had married outside of the circle of DigiDestined. Each of the DigiDestined's children had been friends their whole lives.  
  
" Hey! Watch out, David!" Yolanda Ichicoji who was with her brother Kenny and Poromon and Minomon, who was warning David of Kara's loose ball. Salamon tried to catch it, but missed. Mikey and Tanemon ran to get it, as did Ina and Motimon, Tim and Koromon, T.J. and Tokomon, and Jill and Bukamon. They all missed. Clara and Upamon made a move, as did Mitch and Tsunomon and Sara and Yokomon. They missed as well. The six kids in the nearby field chuckled.  
  
"The little 'chosen kids' can't catch a little ball," Jack Michaels snickered.  
  
"Oh, Jack. Knock it off. Those Digimon probably threw them off. I mean, why are a bunch of little balls trying to catch a big ol' ball anyway?" Kim Scott asked.  
  
"Beats me. I don't even get this fascination with Digimon, anyway," Griffen Anderson said.  
  
"That's because you never had one," Jacki Michaels said.  
  
"Let's get back to our game," Ashley Smith sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Leave the little kiddies to their stupid 'fun'," Tommy Park said. None of the kids in either field noticed the little flash in the sky. Suddenly, beams of light hit the kids and Digimon in both fields. The kids all disappeared, followed by the Digimon.  
  
"It's done," Azulongmon sighed.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Azulongmon?" Elecmon asked. "I mean, what if HexVeemon is too much for them?"  
  
"They are the chosen children. The next generation of DigiDestined. They alone are capable of defeating HexVeemon. Not mention how much faith I have that their parents have raised them well in the ways of the Digital World," Azulongmon said.  
  
"Be that as it may, I don't want to trust the care of the little one with someone who has never held his own Digimon, and I don't want to let the others have the other DigiEggs. After all, they have shunned Digimon. How can they be trusted not to abuse these gifts?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"Do you really want to insist on trying my patience? Elecmon, is it not possible that their unfamiliarity to Digimon handling is going to make them better parents for the little ones?" Azulongmon asked. Elecmon had no retort.  
  
When the kids landed in the Digital World, the Digimon had digivolved, and Griffen held in his hands a DigiEgg and a new type of Digivice, which appeared to be a mix of the D-3's and the D-Terminals. All of them had Digivices, but Jack, Jacki, Tommy, Kim, and Ashley had no DigiEgg.  
  
" What... happened?" David asked.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Real World, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei were asking the same thing.  
  
" What happened to our kids?" Kari asked.  
  
" They might have been pulled into the Digital World, but that is impossible. Azulongmon assured me that there was no way anyone could get pulled into the Digital World without a Digivice anymore," Tai answered.  
  
" Oh no," Yolei whispered, putting her hand over her mouth and leaning on Ken's shoulder.  
  
" It's alright, Yolei. I have faith in the kids. They'll be okay," Ken assured her.  
  
" I don't know," Matt said, fiddling with his band's personalized necklace, " What if they can't come back?"  
  
" We made it back. They can too," T.K. said to calm his brother.  
  
" Yeah, besides, they have the Digimon with them. They'll be alright," Izzy stated.  
  
"Wait. I remember that Griffen Anderson and his friends were over in the other field. They're gone too. They _don't_ have Digimon," Kari said.  
  
"Kari, they're in the best of care, considering how they're with our kids. All of them. We have to trust that they'll be together and work alongside one another," T.K. said.  
  
"Regardless, let's head back to the complex and see what we can tell with the DigiDestined equipment," Tai said.  
  
"And let's hurry. Who knows what kind of trouble they're going to get in?" Sora asked. 


End file.
